


Hear me out, Doll face

by TricksterMegido



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Conflict, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Beelzebub (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mafia AU, Near Death, Pining, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Rescue Missions, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterMegido/pseuds/TricksterMegido
Summary: Mid century London, new technology rising, bustling cities and enough crime to last a millennia. Though the sun always manages to shine on the darkest of day's, and for Crowley, it could be storming like hell outside but seeing aziraphale always made the sun shine past all that. through ups and down, forbidden love and misunderstandings, its ineffable. Crowley and aziraphale take on the world as best as they can, considering they're apart of sperate organizations.





	1. There's a storm brewing, dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy's! hope you enjoy the story, there will be multiple parts to this but im pretty excited about the au idea in general, and cant wait to share more of the story as we go! I apologize if there are any spelling errors at all, I will be doing my best to catch them as I go

Mid century London, as bustling as ever. With streets that carry laughter and chattering folks, hides secrets that most do not dare delve into. Odd how such beautiful cites can have such crime ridden areas. But, truly one cannot ignore the less popular and beautiful areas of a city or town. On one end, past the lush park and gardens of st. James Park, is the lesser beautiful part of London. Though businesses still thrive, the over casting gloom follows those who set foot in this area. Some say it’s due to the lack of big shot corporations, even due to them that the buildings aren’t as well kept, other note that really, it’s due to the gang that rules the area. Most stick to calling the group hell, quite literally, while it’s opposite, though seen as kind and generous, are just as bad. They, are called heaven, corespondent to the often nickname ‘heavenly’ given to most of those involved. 

Neither, is really what they seem though 

When the city was still young, a man named Gabriel took it upon himself to create a ‘home base’ of sorts he called it, where field agents of his were able to report back without having to call or take the long way to return to the main building. Of course, things happened. People stepped away from the group, as stated by Gabriel ‘lost their wings’ as they left the tower, making their way to downtown London instead. 

In turn, the two groups began running into each other, often street fights or other forms of disputes would occur, and to absolutely no ones surprise, caught citizens attention. 

Due to such, citizens began to refer to them as unknown gangs, then later mafia, and began learning which areas were safer then others. Really it settled the whole idea of both sides playing along. Even if it got a little, too serious. Though, it did make up for the lack of a full on war. This was substantial for now. 

Loss, followed this history. A young red head, eager and happy to be apart of what his fellow friends and family were apart of meant the world. 

Then he saw him 

He was new, and still starting to understand what truly was going on, what he was going to be apart of. 

And Raphael was thrilled to help him find his way

But he never expected to be casted out for it. For asking questions, for being..too much. 

It hurt, burned even. Why, he wasn’t really sure , but he hated it. He hated them. He hated- 

No 

Not him. 

No longer going by his name, he was left alone in the so called bad area of town, where he soon was found by those who were too cast out. 

Lucky or not, anything was better then suffering in the cold night. 

Hastur, he was the first to explain a few things to him, where he was, and why they helped him. 

He didn’t truly care

Beelzebub, current boss, stood before him one foggy morning, arms crossed in front of her chest “so..this is him? Kinda young. Surprise they casted him out”

Hastur steps forward, glancing to the silent teen then to Beelzebub “agreed. What is your plan here?” 

“Eh, keep him. He has information we can use. Not to mention, past ranks of Gabriel have their perks. Kid, got a name or did they take that too?” Bee huffed at the lack of an answer, rather stepped closer and forced him to look up “fine. Your name is now crawly. You are one of us, understand?” 

A small nod 

“Good. Now, get up”

Crawly, how fitting. But he did as told, slowly standing to follow after the two “..where are we going?” 

“Well,” bee started, watching as people moved aside immediately when they stride down the hall “since your apart of us now, it’s fitting for you to be marked as such. But don’t worry much, we had someone give the wondrous idea of giving tattoos. Even if those pesky ‘angels’ do the same damn thing”

“I think..mine is gone” crawly glances around, not so much watching others but gaining his surroundings instead, his attention going back to bee upon noticing them stop and whip around 

“Are you FUCKING serious?! I get being kicked out but removing a mark? Some deep shit. Look, don’t worry, I think I have the perfect tattoo idea for you” 

And they did, though crawly couldn’t see it very well at first, and needed assistance when it was still new, he learned to actually prefer his new mark then the old. On his back, black wings were very intricately tattooed onto him, each feather having so much detail they mimicked that of the angels depicted in books and bibles. 

It was beautiful, really 

Aziraphale though, had no idea what truly happened to his friend, for a while he tried to get information out of Gabriel but was simply shut down or ignored. It never really left his mind, but he had just settled with maybe he left because he wanted to, or maybe family or..

No. Why would he leave because of himself? What a terrible thing to think. 

Aziraphale instead tried to not think of it, since he had so much work ahead of him. If anything, he was glad when finally he was able to move out of the main hub and get his own apartment right over a small shop that eventually he turned into a quaint little book shop, even if he had a hard time selling the books he loved so dearly. So much so, he never really cleaned or dusted, allowing the shop to look rather abandoned instead. Atleast the upstairs flat was tidy and well kept. course, with small visits from the boss he had to. 

Atleast, he used to. Aziraphale hasnt seen or heard from her in a very long time. Her, as in his boss. usually, they just refer to her as god considering her position of power over the city. but for years shes fallen silent, leaving aziraphale and fellow members to simply send letters to gabriel instead. Though not technically his real boss, he may as well be. everyone listens to him, never fails to report.

and if they do..well, he wasnt sure what happened. nor did he want to truly find out. 

It was early morning when Crowley recieved his mission from beelzebub. Standing quietly in her office, he flipped through the pages neatly placed in the manilla folder, stopping to glance as the awkward photo of who exactly hes looking for

"-anyway everything you need is in there really, picture, name, address and what not. shouldnt be that hard for you" bee, who sat slouched in her chair with her feet up on the desk, though calm she tended to have a look of boredom or annoyance. it didnt bother crowley the longer he was working for her "also, gotta ask. why crowley?"

"im sorry?,.."

"pay attention dimwitt, i said why crowley"

"oh uh well," crowley closed the folder, sliding it into his bag before looking back to bee "well, didnt really like the sound of it much. and really i just changed the spelling, so its not as different really"

beelzebub sat up, crossing her arms "whatever, just do your job, get the information and get. rid. of. him" 

"of course of course. can do" crowley waved as he walked out of the dim office. hallways were no better, crowded constantly even if people moved out of his way when he made his way outside. 

Fresh air..finally. office building is always so stuffy and being run down does not help at all. But seeing the cloudless sky, bustling streets, made him remember, its not as bad as it could be. 

right?

Driving his bently, queen blaring from his speakers, it gave him a moment to think. 

Aziraphale

He knows that name, almost positive he did, for back then more then likely, but we was just a kid. he knew alot of people back then after all, whats one more person to that list of no good 'angels' hes taken care of gonna change? nothing really but hes not one to go against what bee has ordered him. that alone is just asking to be drop kicked into a ravine, and no one wants that. it didnt matter anyway.

when crowley parked outside the quaint bookshop, we swore this was some kind of joke, the place looked nearly abandoned!   
"what a bloody waste of time.." he scoffs, tossing his bag onto his shoulder before heading inside. 

a small bell dinged as he pushed the door open into the silence. the shop was practically littered with all kinds of weird old books, but past the dust on some volumes he could tell someone must still be here, there is some order to the madness atleast 

"oh i do apologise i was upstairs making tea can i help you with anything?"

that voice

Crowley turned quickly, meeting aziraphales gaze instantly, though could not find his words, was snapped back into reality when he heard the shattering sound of what was aziraphales tea cup hit the ground 

"..wait..Raphael is that.. you?"

"..'s crowley now.." he mutters

"crowley? well..i quite like that name" Aziraphale smiled a little, shifting a moment "i..i never thought id see you ag-" 

normally, hugs werent his thing. but when emotions take over as his are now, he couldnt help but wrap his arms around the other, burying hus face into his old friends shoulder "just..shut up..its good to see you again too"

Aziraphale couldnt help but laugh softly, hugging crowley tightly. how long had it been since hed seen the spritely red head? too long perhaps

"let me, help you clean this up-" crowley pulled away, setting his bag aside while aziraphale hurried off to find some towels, while he knelt down to pick up the much bigger pieces of glass 

"so.." aziraphale began, having of finished cleaning the mess of broken glass and wasted tea "what, brings you here? havent.. seen you in years, its almost a coincidence to bump into each other this way" 

yea..coincidence ..he couldnt very well say to aziraphale he was there to get information then dispose of him thats.. horrid..

"ah well..just looking for a book is all, gets boring doing nothing but paper work or sitting around in silence you know"

"well yes but, you must very well know its dangerous for us to be well, around each other yes?" Aziraphale glanced to crowley who, for a moment, seemed confused until it clicked, and he simply shrugged it off

"oh please, like anyone will go around saying your with a so-called demon, im sure your fine angel."

"i suppose, i just worry for your saftey is all"

worry of your own you idiot..

"ill be fine, 'm tough anyway" crowley grinned, taking a seat on one of the small chairs in the room, though aziraphale still seemed quite nervous about the whole situation  
"if it bothers you i can go angel"

"oh- no no its alright dear i just was lost in thought is all.."

"right well.. why dont we catch up? been ages anyway, we could go to a neutral area, if that makes you feel any better about all this" crowley stood after many minutes of aziraphale contemplating the idea "could get lunch? ill pay, i insist"

aziraphale sighed finally, shaking his head but still held a smile "alright, if you insist dear" 

crowley held the door open for the angel, and for a moment things seemed right. even as the bently made its way into a neutral part of town, a part of crowley couldnt help but enjoy his moments with his old friend. after years of being seperated from him, having of nearly forgot..how could he?

at a red light as aziraphale went on about how he came about all the books he acumulated, crowleys glance went to his satchel in the back seat that held his papers for his mission

do what he must, friend him whatever...

get information ...

get rid of him ...

Aziraphale smiled happily at him from across the table, he was going on about how good the crepes were here, but reminisced about some he had in france on a vacation one time. His pale almost bleach blonde hair always made his eyes a beautiful shade of aqua blue, reminded him of the sea..  
his smile was contagious, even people around them found themselves unable to help but smile too..

he cant do this. 

he wouldnt.

he must..

no. not if he can help it

"crowley dear are you okay? you seem distracted- oh im blabbering on arent i im so sorry-"

"what? no angel 's fine i was just thinking. please, go on" Crowley was relieved seeing aziraphale brighten up at this, his smile returning 

"right well..you really wont believe what i went through to get that shakespeare book it was really a whole mess that could have been avoided so easily-" Aziraphale went on, crowley nodding slowly in response as the story went on 

He wont. There's no way he would be able to handle loosing his angel again, and he intends to keep it that way.


	2. There’s wonder in it, doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crowley and Aziraphale take time talking about the situation they find themselves in, while forces unknowing to them plan ahead of what’s to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter! This will be the last filler chapter I promise, things will be getting interesting from here on out

Crowley has always been fond of their conversations, never once faltering in quickly giving a response if need be, to which aziraphale seemed pleased with. Years of being separated means there’s much to catch up on, but after a handful of hours of wine and simple conversation, they parted from the ritz, Crowley of course offering to drive aziraphale home due to the colder weather outside. 

Normally he would refuse, but for once he seemed certain about wanting to spend as much time with Crowley as he could. What if he doesn’t see him again? Or he’s caught fraternizing? Gabriel surly wouldn’t accept such a thing. The thought alone frightened him, what he would say or do was terrifying, though he calmed suddenly feeling Crowley’s hand over his. He hadn’t realized the car stopped and was already parked before the book shop 

“Angel you alright? You look upset all the sudden” 

“Oh I apologize I was just, simply lost in thought don’t mind me-“ it was an old habit to squeeze Crowley’s hand, he didn’t mind though

“Aziraphale if somethin’s wrong you can tell me, no use just mulling over it” 

“I..oh but it does sound stupid, really it’s not a big-“ 

“Angel” 

“-besides I don’t want it to sound rude or anything to you dear boy and-“ 

“Aziraphale-“

“-let’s just forget the silly idea I’m perfectly happy and fine after all I got to see you again-“ 

“Aziraphale for the love of- will you stop and relax? Your freakin out” Crowley had reached up to gently cup aziraphale’s cheek, making them look at each other once again after aziraphale had taken to looking to his feet instead “now..really Angel what’s wrong?”

“I’m just..nervous Crowley. We’re part of different organizations and if we’re caught together it could be bad! What if Gabriel saw us, goodness what he’d say or do i..don’t know really..it worries me I don’t wish for you to be harmed because of me..” 

Crowley looked shocked for a moment, seeming to be collecting his words and thoughts before speaking again “angel, no ones gonna know or do anything to either of us. And besides Gabriel as much of a prick as he is, is a pushover who won’t do anything. Send an angry letter maybe but that’s all.”

“Still Crowley we have to be careful..even if you maybe are just visiting this once it could still be bad news-“ 

“Once? Aziraphale I had hoped to see you again not..just this once. I can stay away if that makes you more comfortable-“ 

“N-no! I..I mean, of course I want to see you again. Can’t have you dropping off the face of the earth again like last time..I do enjoy your company after all Crowley, and I would miss it very much so if you vanished again” 

“Well..then we’ll just have to be more sneaky I suppose.” 

Aziraphale nods, glancing down to their hands that still were entwined and though he didn’t really want to go, he pulled his hand free before exiting the Bentley, smiling as he waved to Crowley at the door 

“Same time tomorrow angel?” Crowley called once rolling down the window 

“Of course dear, drive safe” Aziraphale waited a moment as Crowley drove off, deciding to finally go back inside and up to his flat once Crowley’s car was no longer visible. It had been a rather nice evening, he had to admit, seeing Crowley again made it all the better. 

Back at his own flat, one he’d saved up for quite a bit considering it’s closer to the nicer part of town given its modern look and fancy door ways, Crowley allowed himself to sink into the cushions of his couch, bag by his feet “what..Bullock..” he muttered softly, groaning when his phone began to ring “ngk..hello?” 

“Crowley” beelzebub “how are things going?” 

“Going good, chatted with him you know, usual..”

“Any new information worth sharing?” 

Shit 

“Ah no not really. Mostly chatted about himself really”

“Crowley..”

“I will update you when I know anything good, all he’s mentioned is lack of people out and about and that Gabriel was in charge apparently”

“Gabriel?” Silence. He hated that “well, can’t say I didn’t expect much else. Call in when you learn more.” 

“‘Course of ‘course I just gotta get him to believe we’re friends an all” terrible “it’s strange to just ask questions about your organization without reason.”

“Suppose. He seemed like he’d not talk to just anyone about it. We’ll keep at it then and do not falter again Crowley. I will know if you do” 

“Can do” Crowley scoffed and tossed his phone aside when the call ended. How horrid he sounded just now. Taking advantage of aziraphale was the last thing he’d do. Explaining all that to beelzebub would be a true disaster on its own, but aziraphale? He’d probably be furious knowing Crowley was told to practically torture him until they got the information they needed, then to simply dispose of him..as Gabriel did to many others

The thought made him sick 

Still very much annoyed by the circumstances, Crowley tossed his bag onto the desk in his room before falling back into his bed “of all times..people and jobs..” he grumbles, rolling over in his own attempts to sleep off the unsettled feeling in his stomach 

He could do this

He just needs to find out how to without..hurting him 

At the head office, beelzebub had set her phone aside, tapping her nail against the desk in thought 

“I don’t trust him” hastur stood nearby, helping ligur with paperwork that really he hated but, ligur asked for help. Who was he to say no 

“I know hastur you’ve mentioned that. Multiple times already.” 

“I just think he’s bullshitting you. Did you see the way he practically grinned seeing who he had to go find? Bet he knows the blonde”

“And if he messes up hastur then we know who to go for in compensation for screwing up”

“That, is true. If he does have a thing for this blockhead then that’s an easy target to teach him a lesson” 

“Indeed. Now keep an eye on him. Can’t have him going off now can we”

“Of course, beelzebub, anything you say”


	3. Tides are turning, dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Aziraphale and Crowley share a moment, gabriel approaches Aziraphale about what has been going on for the last few months

Winters seemed to last the longest. Atleast that’s how it felt at times. As the crisp autumn quickly changed into winter, it was a shock even to Crowley when the first snow flake fell. 

Funny, it had already been 4 months since he had been given this assignment and while he has somewhat given information to beelzebub he hadn’t really asked much of aziraphale, if anything he’s doing his best to stall as long as possible. 

Through dinner and lunch dates, Crowley was soon finding a lost feeling he hadn’t focused much on in years. How he’d forgotten his feelings for aziraphale he wasn’t sure, but every time his angel smiled..the small dimples on his cheeks to the sound alone made his heart flutter. How had he forgotten.

Not so much forgotten, rather had been trying to forget..to throw those feelings aside assuming he’d never see his precious angel again..

He was wrong 

“You know dear,” Aziraphale set down two wine glasses, as well as a small tray of snacks, how he balanced both was questionable “I find it to be quite the chance encounter for us to have met again, and I’m rather pleased it did. I must admit I missed you quite a bit”

Crowley pauses once pulling the cork free from the bottle, glancing to the blonde “you, missed me? Of all people angel” he laughed softly, not noticing how aziraphale frowned when he said this as he poured the wine 

“Of course I did Crowley! We used to be so close, you just disappearing was..awful” 

“Angel they kicked me out, took the tattoo off by force, and left me an a alley way, I didn’t just disappear” 

Aziraphale slowly sat down, taking hold of the glass when it was handed to him, but he could do nothing more then stare at it even as Crowley finished his own glass 

“Angel?”

“I’m sorry” 

“Sorry? You don’t have to be it’s in the past anyway-“

“Crowley, that doesn’t change anything it’s still such a terrible thing that they did to you!” 

“Angel..” 

“I’m just..”

“Upset. I know” Crowley took the glass from aziraphale’s hands, placing it onto the table beside his own before taking his hands “look..it’s alright aziraphale, I’ve accepted this and though it isn’t the best, and it’ll be harder for us to hang around with each other..I’m, here now and you are too..”

“Crowley I just..can’t help but feel sad..” Aziraphale pulled a hand free, reaching to gently cup Crowley’s cheek, who leaned into the blondes hold “but..thinking more about the present I’m, glad your here” 

“I, am as well angel.” Crowley picked the two glasses back up finally, handing one back to aziraphale with a small smile curved on his lips “well..to us” 

“To us” 

As the glasses clinked carefully together, on the other side of town, Gabriel was quietly pacing in his office, hands folded behind his back. Uriel and Michael sitting quiet for the longest time 

“Gabriel I believe if you do keep pacing like that, you’ll burn through the carpet” Uriel tapped the arm of the chair, sighing in annoyance 

“They have a point. Just take a seat” Michael sat up finally, taking hold of Gabriel’s shoulder who finally stopped his constant pacing “it’s simply a stray angel as they say, an easy fix” 

“Stray angel? Stray angel?! Michael, this ‘angel’ has never strayed and we tried ridiculously hard to get him to forget about Raphael and now he’s found him again? We don’t need such a scandal again” 

“Gabriel if I may that was your doing.” Uriel crossed their arms, leaning back into the chair 

“Uriel-“ 

“They have a point. Look, Gabriel we can figure this out. I’m more surprised how worried you are about aziraphale. Didn’t think you liked him much” 

“Look, Michael, how I feel about those we work with is not important. I’m more then concerned about the fact, that he was seen, with one of those- ..demons” he scoffs, slamming a fist onto the desk onto a picture of aziraphale and Crowley together “we lost too much to them-“ 

“Too many people you mean” 

“Yes. Uriel” 

“Gabriel we know your frustrated, as are we, but we can handle this easily. Why not just go talk to him? Aziraphale is practically wrapped around your finger, has been since he was a child” Uriel stands finally, coming up to stand beside Michael 

“Suppose..he just has to be reminded of who knows best” Gabriel fixes his tie, glancing to Michael “do me a favor. Uncover all you can about Crowley, what he’s been up to. Oh, and clear my schedule. I need to make a few calls” he grins, passing the two as he exits the office, Michael and Uriel glancing to each other 

“Think he’ll do what you think?”

“Knowing Gabriel, he’ll call an old friend.” 

“Ex lover you mean Uriel” 

“I wasn’t going to go that direction” 

“Doesn’t matter. Gabriel works in weird ways. Whatever he plans to do, we simply wait and see. If he needs us, then we help him. Now then, help me will you, paper work can be overly tedious” 

“Finding a rat is simple Michael” 

Back at aziraphale’s flat, Crowley had been enjoying the ongoing silence as he laid on top aziraphales chest, the blonde slowly running his fingers through Crowley’s hair absentmindedly. The bottle of wine they had been drinking long gone, with two empty glasses beside it. Aziraphale for a while had been talking to him, small things like the book shop and how he got it started or even how things had been when Crowley left. but had eventually gone silent, holding Crowley close instead. 

Such silence was almost nice, even if Crowley’s mind began to wonder the longer it lingered. Such a thing he wasn’t much a fan of. Too many thoughts, moments and even worries that plagued him, it became all too much at a time. 

Stop over thinking 

Stop worrying so much 

Why are you worrying so much?

Crowley breaks from his thoughts when aziraphale stops, a soft hum coming from him after a moment “Crowley are you alright dear?” 

“I..yes” 

“Don’t lie..your terrible at it” Aziraphale snickers, cupping Crowley’s cheeks to bring him closer 

Close 

Too close

“I just..was over thinking” 

“Silly boy don’t let your mind wonder..you my end up in a place you don’t wish to be” Aziraphale smiles softly, carefully pushing some of Crowley’s hair behind his ear “stay grounded, your alright” 

“I don’t know if I can-“

“I know you can dear, you just need to have patience and trust yourself in such” 

Crowley for a moment, felt as if he couldn’t breath. He hadn’t realized how close aziraphale had become until the blonde rested his forehead against Crowley’s. 

Breath 

Breath you’d idiot 

“Crowley? Are you-“ 

Take the chance 

Crowley hesitantly reaches up to grasp aziraphales tie, pulling him closer to close the distance between them with a small, careful kiss. 

Aziraphale too, forgot to breath for a moment, gently holding onto Crowley’s shoulders, quickly pulling him back when Crowley began to pull away. 

The kiss felt electric. How long they waited for this moment was uncertain, as was how long it lasted. 

When Aziraphale pulled back, he finally allowed himself to breath. Staring silently to Crowley who’s cheeks burning pink from being flustered over everything 

“A-Angel..” 

“I’m- I’m so sorry I don’t know what came over me-“

“Angel it’s alright” he chuckled softly, placing a soft kiss to Aziraphales forehead “it’s, late though, should get going” 

Don’t go

Stay longer, please 

“Ah..suppose..would you like to meet again?”

“Of course angel.” 

Crowley allowed himself to sober up before leaving the quaint bookshop. Sitting in the Bentley, he swore someone watched him as he pulled away from the shop, but saw no one in sight. 

It’s nothing. 

Don’t over think it 

The street fell silent as the Bentley drove out of view. Gabriel hummed in thought, sitting across the street at the small coffee shop, having of simply been waiting, hoping really that he was wrong about aziraphale. 

But it was true 

Fixing his suit, Gabriel left the small shop, not bothering to knock as he headed up to the flat aziraphale called Home.

“Aziraphale?” He called, atleast decent enough to knock on the doorway “are you here?”

“Gabriel?” Aziraphale peaked his head out from the kitchen, cheeks still flushed “sorry! I am yes, do come in” 

Gabriel nods slowly, making his way to Aziraphale crossing his arms behind his back “so Aziraphale, how have you been” 

“Oh, I’ve been alright! Busy of course but we’ll, and you? I didn’t expect the surprise visit” 

“I’ve been, hearing things Aziraphale, things I don’t quite like or want to believe” 

Sucking in a soft breath, Aziraphale was glad he faced away from Gabriel as he carefully washed the wine glasses from earlier, placing them aside “what kind of things Gabriel? I can assume you nothing has happened recently, I can take care of myself you know-“

“Nothing? Now Aziraphale really, do you think I believe that? I have eyes and ears everywhere. I’m simply, worried. To have heard you’ve been, well practically fraternizing with those lowlife demons?”

“W-what? No Gabriel I-“ 

“See this is why you never should have left! Straying so far from your family and getting mixed up with people who are not good for you. I cannot believe you.” 

“N-no Gabriel please you don’t understand! He’s not that bad! He used to be one of us, what makes him any different then you or I?” 

“Now now Aziraphale, listen, the world is dark, selfish and cruel. If it finds the slightest ray of sunshine..it destroys it.” Gabriel set a hand on Aziraphales shoulder, whom looked guilty 

“But..”

“Listen now, take my word for it angel”

“Gabriel I..I think he likes me” Aziraphale smiles a little, but quickly looses it when Gabriel glares suddenly 

“Likes you? Please Aziraphale that’s pathetic” 

“What? But I-“

“Angel, This whole romance that you’ve invented just proves you’re too naïve to be here. Why would he like you, now come on, really? Look at you! You think that he’s impressed? Don’t be a dummy, come with me dear”

“..no” 

“No?...oh..I see how it is” 

Aziraphale stepped back, nervously holding his hands to his chest watching each small step Gabriel took to come closer to him. 

In this moment he felt so small..

Weak..

“Aziraphale knows best, Aziraphale is so mature now, such a clever grown up boy.” Gabriel scoffs, patting the top of the blondes head causing him to wince out of a sudden fear of what was to come 

“Fine if your so sure now, go ahead and give him this” Gabriel held up a folder, a small pile of papers stacked inside 

“What- is all this?..” Aziraphale scrambled to take the papers, looking up to see Gabriel walking away now “g-Gabriel!” 

“That is why he’s here-“ he turns to face him, a grin plastered on his lips “don’t let him deceive you! Give it to him watch, you’ll see. Trust me my dear” snap “that’s how fast he’ll leave you, I won’t say I told you so. Go on and put him to the test” Gabriel practically growls, making his way down the stairs with Aziraphale quickly following behind 

“Gabriel wait!”

“If he’s lying don’t come crying to us about it! After all, Aziraphale, you know best” 

with a swift slam to the door, Gabriel was gone, leaving Aziraphale standing in the middle of his dim book shop, files still placed in his now shaking hands. 

What if he was right?

If Crowley wasn’t being honest with him. 

If he didn’t mean any of what he said. 

If he didn’t love him.

Gabriel returned to his office around two hours later, finding Uriel and Michael sitting silently waiting for him 

“Well?”

“You’d be surprised how easy it was to find dirt on the boy.” Uriel handed Gabriel two folders as he passed by to take a seat at his desk. 

“Good”

“And, she’s on the phone waiting. Don’t keep it that way, she always hated being on hold for so long” Michael grins, Uriel following as she exits the room. 

Once the door closes, Gabriel picks up the phone, taking a soft breath “beelzebub, been a while” 

“Gabriel. What the hell do you want you prick I told you never to contact me again” 

“Yes yes well, I need some..confirmation and assistance”

A pause 

“What do you want” 

“Information on the boy Crowley. What he’s doing and why. Simple really”

“You expect me to out my worker?”

“You expect me to believe that you care for him”

“Suppose you have a point.” Beelzebub in her own office turned her chair to look out the window, sighing in annoyance “what do you need to know” 

“Well..”


End file.
